Raye Hino
Sailor Mars is the third Sailor Scout to appear. In her human form, her name is Raye. Her element is fire, and she often gets into arguments with Serena. Sailor Moon Rei first appeared in Episode 7, An Uncharmed Life. She works at the temple with her grandfather, Grandpa Hino(one of the 7 Rainbow Crystal holders). When several buses (driven by Kigaan, a Negamonster) vanished into a black hole, Rei found out that Jed, the new worker, was behind it. Jed was really Jedite and sent her into the hole to take her energy. However, Luna discovered that she was Sailor Mars, and gave her a pen to transform with the phrase "Mars Crystal Power". As Sailor Mars, she destroyed Kigaan with Mars Fire Ignite. From here, Sailor Mars fought alongside Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, foiling all of Jedite's plans and defeating Jedite. They then fought against the forces of Neflite, Zoycite, and Malachite. On their way to the Negaverse, Rei was attacked by the two remaining Doom and Gloom Girls(the green one and the blueish-green one). She destroyed them, but was apparently killed herself. However, she returned to give Princess Serena enough power to defeat Queen Beryl, and following this was revived, but without any memories of being Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon R Rei's memories, along with the others, were restored by Luna in Episode 2 of Sailor Moon R. After Alan and Ann's Cardian, Minotaur, was damaged by Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus finished her off. During the fight with Cardian Amphibia, Sailor Mars learned a new attack: Mars Firebird Strike, which damaged Amphibia allowing Sailor Moon to destroy her. Against Catzi, Sailor Mars used another new attack, Mars Celestial Fire Surround, which she used to set Catzi on fire, forcing her to retreat. In the episode ''Naughty 'N' Nice'', Sailor Mars was the one who fought Catzi. She always seems to be fighting Catzi, as both use fire as their main element. In a later episode, she stopped the other Sailor Scouts from attacking Catzi, because she, as Sailor Says put it, "saw the good in her that not even Catzi knew was there". Afterward, Sailor Moon used Moon Crystal Healing Activation on Catzi, who turned good from here. Sailor Moon S Sailor Mars fought alongside the rest of the Sailor Scouts against the Bureau of Bad Behavior. Rei was the first target of Kaorinite, but after the Daimon, Mikusi, was destroyed, her Pure Heart was returned to her. Sailor Moon Super S At one point during the battle against the Dark Moon Circus, when Fish Eye had Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon trapped in a barrier, Pegasus upgraded the Sailor Scouts' transformations into Super Sailors, and Sailor Mars's attack was upgraded to Mega Mars Fire Rings Flash. In Episode 25, ''Dreams of Her Own'', Sailor Mars learned a new attack, Mars Flame Shooter, which she used to weaken the Remless, Manemane, allowing Sailor Moon to destroy her. Sailor Mars always seemed to be fighting Besu Besu. Attacks *Mars Fire Ignite: Shoots fire at the enemy. Is sometimes powerful enough to destroy a monster, and is sometimes combined with the Moon Tiara Magic. *Mars Fireball Charge: A scroll attack that can be used to break curses. *Mars Firebird Strike: Shoots a bird of fire at the enemy. Was first used in Sailor Moon R. *Mars Celestial Fire Surround: Shoots fire symbols at the enemy. Was first used in Sailor Moon R. * Mars Fire Control: A more powerful version of Mars Celestial Fire Surround. Was first used in Sailor Moon Super S when she became a Super Sailor. *Mars Flame Shooter: Shoots an arrow of flame at the enemy. Trivia *Raye is the first of the Sailor Scouts to be targeted by the Heart Snatchers, and by the Amazon Trio Voiced by Katie Griffin. Transformations thumb|600px Category:Sailor Scouts Category:Heart Snatcher targets Category:Dark Moon Circus targets Category:Characters